Fairy, Vampires, & Bears Oh My
by Dnooage
Summary: Kurt & Blaine are awakening to their true natures with hidden revelations and dangers around every corner. Romance, Action, Thrills. Fantasy. Maigic.. Heavy Klaine. Karosky.


Rainbow, hazy rainbow. It fills the sky. The haze everywhere, the trees, the bright trees, natural yet glowing? Time, slow...things seemingly in slow motion. Laughing, flying? The joy.

'Bringggggggg!' The Alarm clock.

Kurt shoots up, hands flailing, covers flying around, hair tousled, slight drool leaking from his mouth.

One eye squinted, "What...the hell," he lets out.

Him brushing his teeth, sleek tight grey jean pants, one foot in, the other. A white long sleeved dress shirt, a grey vest with dark grey stripes over it. Rummaging through the drawers, grabs a butterfly brooch, pins it to the vest. His lips, full, pink, a smile.

The school, kids filing inside, some in clusters, some chatting, some laughing.

"No mercedes, weird, I mean, weird!" Kurt says, arm looping with Mercedes.

Black hair in a bun. pink top with a glittery crown and red lip kisses, black tight skinny jeans, black and pink sneakers.

A smirk on her face, says with a slight laugh, Sounds fierce".

Kurt sighs, smirks.

"No really, Mercedes, something felt...different about this."

They come to a halt. Before them a Sue Sylvester, glaring, a grimace tugging at her lips, head to toe in a red jumpsuit.

"Ivory fairy, chocolate thunder, no antics out of you today." Sue says, venom in her voice.

Mouths begin to open, sue sidesteps them and marches on. Pushes a random kid into the lockers,shocked look on their as they slide to the ground.

Mercedes rolls her neck, smacks her tongue, "MEAN!".

Kurt nods, free hand resting on her shoulder as they make there way into Mckinley High.

The choir room in a buzz, mike dancing backwards smiling, hand holding Tina's, a giggle. Finn sitting back, legs open, head nodding as he talks to Rachel, she brushing something off his shoulder. Artie rolls past Kurt and Mercedes, them finding seats in the the back. Quinn, Santana and Brittany in the opposite far corner, Quinn shaking her head disagreeing with something, Brittany, in a slight daze.

walks in.

Brings his hands together "Okay class, quiet down, quiet down."

Erases the whiteboard and writes 'Rainbow'.

Kurt head cocks to the side, looks a bit at Mercedes, Santana curls her lip. Finn raises both his eyebrows, side eyes Rachel, eyes lock, they both look back to .

"Um, Rainbow?" Quinn ask in nasally tone.

"Rainbows are are full of meanings, hope, joy, lets find songs with rainbow in them to sing this week." says.

Puck walks in, looks to the board, "yes, it has gotten gayer," daps with mike and finds a seat behind him.

Blaine walks in, tight red pants, a black dress up shirt rolled to the elbows, a red sweater vest over it and a polkadot red and black bow tie.

He smiles, and slips next to kurt, pecks him on the cheek and quickly looks around, a wide closed smile,beaming.

tilts his head forward, "fill them in", slips back, heads toward the corner.

The classroom fills with chatter.

"Rain...bow," Blaine says in a slight question.

Kurt nods and fills him in, Mercedes touching up her lip gloss her in a compact mirror.

Kurt bounces his shoulders, left one, right one, both.

"So, date night still friday right?" Finger on Blaine's bow tie.

Blaine makes a tight smile and nods, big round eyes peering at Kurt.

Kurt flashes a smile, gleams.

Kurt begins, "Blaine, I had the weirdest dream."

Blaine takes Kurt's hand. Soft, warm, firm.

"There was flying, rainbows," head tilts back and forth, searching, "maybeeee glitter."

"Mmm, sounds like a dream come true?"

Kurt, a small laugh, "Yes, though, it felt so...real."

A single eyebrow bounces, "Hm."

Kurt ponders it for a moment more, smiles, they flow into their typical chatter and planning with rainbow in mind.

Kurt in the mirror. White face mask. Rinses it, toner. Grabs limited edition blue satin Marilyn Monroe refrigerated eye mask.

In bed, eye mask on, falls asleep.

A knock, at the window.

A low, surprised murmur "Window?"

Kurt sits up, looks to the window, looks away, eyes shoot back.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts.

Blaine crouching, lightly bouncing, smile on face. Kurt's feet flipping onto the floor, runs to open the window.

"Blaine, what, what, are you doing," glances at the clock, midnight, "it's midnight!" Arm over Blaine's back, helping him inside.

"I know kurt," voice light, sweet, "I just had to see you."

Kurt heart smiles despite his body , groggy, yearning for bed...sleep.

"Blaine tomorrows friday, we had school and then dat," he stops,interrupted.

Blaine's hand on Kurt's chest, pushing him back.

"No I _had_, to see you," Blaine saying, purring.

A firm push, Kurt's bum flying on the bed, Blaine coming between his legs.

A burning sensation ripping up Kurt's spine twisting with arousal, a bead of sweat on his forehead, dripping, stomach flipping, body heating up.

"Blaine, my dad could of heard me scream," he spat out, half lying.

Something was off.

"Kurt...I couldn't resist, I."

Blaine leans down, his forehead glancing Kurt's, hand gripping the back off his head, his hair, cheeks brushing, breaths intertwining, pink lips touching earlobe.

Kurt enveloped in the warmth, the heat, eyes closing, bodies melding, eyes opening, meeting crimson glowing spheres.

Ball of fear exploding in chest, kurt screaming, jumping back, "Oh my god!"

Blaine rises, mouth agape, fangs. Slowly cracks neck, eyes not leaving Kurt's body, neck.

A slight echo in his voice "Kurt, baby, don't be scared, I just _need_ you...I _want_ you, you're _mine_." Blaine says, hand reaching out, climbing up the bed toward Kurt.

Kurt hopping back off the bed, crashes into lamp, it swings, falls, bulb shattering, Blaine wincing.

"Ow," finger pulled into mouth, a shard piercing it.

Blaine doubles over, comes back up, face twisted.

In a roar, "Ow!" Slams his fist into the bed, it bouncing from the force.

Kurt, eyes wide,glistening with moisture, hand curled, over mouth, body frozen, "Blaine..." let out softly.

The response floats toward blaine, it dissipates, sucked into an energy, primal, angry, hungry.

Blaine rushes forward, Kurt slips back, hits broken lamp, sounds of electricity filling the air, sparks, Blaine shielding his face.

The room light comes on, it flashing, they both struggle, kurt uncovers his face, light, darkness, light, darkness. No Blaine. The lamp lets off a dying spark. Darkness.

Kurt stands, dizzy, faint. Blackness.


End file.
